Concrete Angel
by Musical.Midget413
Summary: Rachel Berry has a secret but the secret comes out in the worst way. Songfic to Martina McBride's Concrete Angel. Story is better than summery


_She walks to school with the lunch she packed_

_Nobody knows what she's holding back_

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday_

_She hides the bruises with linen and lace_

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concreate Angel_

Rachel Berry walked into school on Wednesday hoping that no one would notice that she was wearing the same dress from the day before. Someone bumped into her and she winced as they accidentally hit her freshest bruise. No one had noticed her shrinking into herself the past few months. It was a steady decrease. She didn't sing as much or talk as much. It had started when her daddy had died in an accident over the summer. She hadn't told anyone about it. But her father had taken it hard. He went out drinking every night and when he was angry or upset, he took it out on his only daughter. He had gotten angry the previous night about the laundry. She went through her day trying to keep her secret but as the day went, she was sore and her bruises ached.

_The teacher wonders but he doesn't ask_

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm_

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings _

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concreate Angel_

Finally Glee came, which signaled the end of the day. Rachel sighed as she walked into the choir room after everyone else.

"Wow. Didn't think it could get worse. But it did. Wearing the same dress two days in a row? Shamefully Berry," Kurt sneered from his spot next to Mercedes. Rachel just sucked in a deep breath and went to sit in the back. Puck, who was next to Artie with his guitar in his lap, frowned. Rachel Berry just taking crap from Kurt? Who was that and what had they done with Rachel Berry? The bad boy was about to say something just as Mr. Schue walked in with a smile on his face.

"What? Did you have a quickie with Ms. P in the broom closet?" Santana asked suggestively. Schue only rolled his eyes and went back to talking about who would sing. The lesson was emotion. Mercedes got up and belted some song from Dream Girls as she was so fond of doing; Brittany and Santana did You're My Best Friend by Queen; and Tina and Mike did At the Beginning from Anastasia. Mr. Schue clapped something was bothering him. He had expected Rachel to be one of the first ones up. Now that he thought about it, Rachel hadn't been participating very much at all. He frowned as he watched the girl leave without talking to anyone. He told himself to ask her later.

Rachel walks home alone and hopes that her father is sleeping off his hangover. When she enters the house, everything is quiet and she sneaks up to her room. A few hours later, Rachel heard her father get up and start yelling. Rachel quickly tried to hide behind her bed. Her door flew open and she saw her father in a rage. He started hitting her and she began to cry. In response to her tears, he only hit harder and harder

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

_The neighbors hear but they turn out the light_

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

_When morning comes, it will be too late_

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concreate Angel_

It was Friday before the GClub knew that something was wrong. It was when a police officer came into rehearsal.

"What can I do for you officer?" Mr. Schue asked. The officer, Officer Kramer, sighed.

"Rachel Berry," he started.

"What's she done?" Kurt asked, eager for gossip.

"She's dead," Officer Kramer said harshly, annoyed at the boy. He went white and everyone was silent.

"What?" Puck croaked out.

"She died Wednesday night. She's been a victim of abuse from her father for it seems since the summer. You are all aware that her other father died in early summer, correct?" Kramer asked.

"N-n-no. She never said anything about that," Finn said looking down.

"I thought you kids were her friends. Well her father beat her to death Wednesday night. We looked through her things and we found this tape labeled 'To My Friends in Glee Club'," Kramer said. Mr. Schue nodded and pulled a TV over and turned the lights off as Kraner put the tape in. Soon Rachel's face showed up. She wasn't wearing her usual sweater and the group could see the bruises all along her arms.

"Hey guys. If you're seeing this, then things got out of hand. And surely someone has informed you by now all the secrets I kept from you. About my daddy dying and how my father beats me in result. I'm sorry that you all had to find out this way. I should've told you. But I have several things that I want to say to all of you. So here it goes.

"First of all, Kurt and Mercedes. You two have always had something negative to say to me. Ever since middle school. But I forgive you for all the snide comments about my attitude, my clothes, everything. I can't help but admire your friendship. You two are so close and always together. I can only say that I hope you two stay friends for a long while to come. But maybe try to be nicer to others. You both are very talented singers.

"Next, Finn. You are a great guy and I'm glad that I can call you a friend. I hope that you and Quinn stay together for a long while. I think you two are good together. And real love in high school is to be cherished.

"Quinn. I know we had a kind of rivalry but after baby gate, I'm glad that we were more civil. I know that you sometimes get considered 'Ice Queen' of MHS, but I know that that's not the case. That you feel quite a lot but you're afraid to show it, just in case someone doesn't like it or hurts you. But that's no way to live. Embrace who you are and the people who really matter, will accept it no matter what. You have a lovely alto voice, too. And I have long forgiven you for pre-baby gate."

"Brittany; Oh Brittany. There is no one quite like you. Don't let anyone try and put you down or tell you you're not special. Because you are. You see the world differently and while people might make fun of you for that, I wish that I could see from your point of view. You are a wonderful, sweet, talented girl. And I'm glad to call you my friend."

"Santana. I know that you flaunt the fact that you're a witch and 'keep it real' but don't be afraid to show your friends your soft side. Cause I know you have one. Anyone who knows you and Brittany, can see that. You also have such a unique voice. I hope you keep up with it. And I would also like to say that your's and Brittany's friendship is most wonderful friendship I've ever seen. Don't let that go.

"Tina. I'm proud that you've blossomed from your freshman year. You are a beautiful and girl and a talented singer. We haven't really had many interactions but you seem more confident and everything. And you and Mike are so cute.

"Mike. You are the most talented dancer I have ever met. I know that you will go far. I don't really know you all that well either but I know that I am grateful that you have never slushied or insulted me. You are a great guy, from what I've seen.

"Artie, you are a great rapper and singer. Don't let anyone put you down because of your chair. It's a part of who you are.

"Sam, you're a great singer too and you're a sweet guy. You'll find your girl someday. Don't fret.

"And finally, Noah. You are a wonderful guy, despite the fact that you want everyone to think you're a bad boy. I know that you miss Beth, as does Quinn. But you know that it was the best decision. And I know that you would've been a wonderful father. And whatever girl you end up with, will be a very lucky girl.

"Oh yeah! Mr. Schue. Sorry about that. You're a great teacher, performer, and mentor. Don't let Ms. Sylvester get to you.

"And now, this is for everyone. I know a lot of you don't like me, and that's okay. But know that I honestly and truthfully appreciate you all and count all of you as my friends. I hope that you put your all into Glee and win Nationals. You all deserve it. Well I suppose that's it. I will miss you all. And there are no hard feelings. Goodbye. I love you all," Rachel told them with a true smile before the tape cut off. Officer Kramer looked around and saw that everyone was crying.

"Well I've done my job. I'm sorry for your loss," Kramer said before leaving.

"She's gone?" Brittany asked, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Yeah, Brittany. She's gone," Mr. Schue answered quietly.

"But-but, why?" Brittany asked.

"Because her father hurt her. Her father killed her because he was angry," Mr. Schue answered and Brittany burst into tears. Santana immediately put her arms around her best friend.

"It doesn't seem real," Finn said sadly.

"I wish I could do things over. I never really realized who the real Rachel was," Quinn said under Finn's arm. Kurt and Mercedes were deathly quiet.

"What do we do now?" Tina asked.

"We win Nationals. For Rachel. We keep her memory alive," Puck told them and everyone agreed.

_A statue stands in a shaded place_

_An angel girl with an upturned face_

_A name is written on a polished rock_

_A broken heart that the world forgot_

_Through the wind and the rain _

_she stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings _

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel_

The New Directions held a memorial for Rachel for the whole school. They gained Blaine Anderson from the Warblers and a new freshman Kaitlyn Murphy. They breezed through both Sectionals and Regionals to Nationals in Los Angeles. They dedicated their performance to Rachel. Puck sang an acoustic version of Concrete Angel, the whole group sang Keep Holding On, and the boys sang How to Save a Life for the first round. Then the whole group sang What Hurts the Most and the girls sang If I Die Young. They won that year and had the trophy engraved with "Dedicated to Rachel B. Berry. Friend Forever."


End file.
